1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to front end components for a saddle-type vehicle, especially for an all-terrain vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a segmented front cover structure, and to a radiator-support structure for a saddle-type vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
A known front cover structure, for a saddle-type vehicle, is formed by integrally molding a center cover and a pair of left and right shrouds for placement on the front of the vehicle body, and for attaching to a body frame (for example, refer to Japanese published patent document JP-A-3-109185).
The structure disclosed in JP-A-3-109185 has a problem, that as a front cover formed by integrally molding a center cover and a pair of right and left shrouds in a single unit, if any part of the front cover is damaged, the whole front cover must be removed and replaced, including the center cover and the right and left shrouds. As a result, the cost of repair is increased.
Further, the known structure also has a problem that since the whole front cover is integrally molded as a single piece, a large metal mold and a large molding machine are required, and this means that the manufacturing cost is increased. Further, the known structure also has a problem that since the whole front cover is integrally molded, a degree of the freedom of design appearance is often limited by manufacturing considerations.
Although the known devices have some utility for their intended purposes, there is still a need to provide an improved front cover structure for a saddle-type vehicle which is able to be formed in segments, so that only a damaged portion needs to be removed for repair. In particular, there is a need for an improved front cover structure for a saddle-type vehicle including components designed to solve the above-mentioned problems.